Simplify the expression. $ (6z^{6}+4z^{5}-z^{3}) + (z^{5}+7z^{4}-5z^{3} ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $6z^{6}+4z^{5}-z^{3} + z^{5}+7z^{4}-5z^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ {6 z^6} + \color{#DF0030}{4 z^5} - \color{#9D38BD}{ z^3} + \color{#DF0030}{ z^5} + {7 z^4} - \color{#9D38BD}{5 z^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { 6 z^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ z^5} + { 7 z^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ z^3} $ Add the coefficients. $6z^{6}+5z^{5}+7z^{4}-6z^{3}$